A Reason to Stay
by nat rulz
Summary: There are times that Gibbs can’t stand his work or his job. Tony gives him a reason to stay –five, in fact. A series of 100 word drabbles. Slash! Tony/Gibbs!


**Title:** A Reason to Stay

**Pairing: **Tony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs

**Warnings: **Slash and a sex scene but nothing overly horrifying. You can't get too explicit with only 100 words to work with.

**Spoilers:** None really. Just the show in general. And if you don't watch NCIS then why are you reading this?

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine... except the poem. ^^

**Summary: **There are times that Gibbs can't stand his work or his job. Tony gives him a reason to stay –five, in fact.

**Authors Note: **Because I've always wanted to write a series of drabbles and inspiration struck. Each one is _exactly_ 100 words and, thus, a true drabble. Hope you like.

_Of all the things you give me_  
_The most precious thing of all_  
_Is a reason for me_  
_To hold on just one moment longer_  
_Which, when used correctly_  
_Gives me all the time in the world_  
_To appreciate _  
_Your smile._

**A Reason to Stay**

_**Reason One: he'd miss the endless shenanigans... **_

"-come on, Probie, don't be a chicken."

Gibbs paused, hand frozen on the door to the head.

"No Tony –get off!"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"_No_. It wouldn't be fair to Abby."

"She doesn't have to know. You're not scared, are you McGeek?"

"No! But... won't it hurt?"

"Maybe a little. I'll be gentle. Come on. You know you want to."

"Oh, alright –fine."

"Yes! Get that shirt off! And quick! Before we get caught by Gibbs."

"Careful! Be gentle!"

"Ooooh, _Probie_."

Gibbs, furious, burst through the door to find Tony leaning over McGee's back, observing his new tattoo.

_**Reason Two: Tony would get into far too much trouble without him...**_

She was leggy.

She was blonde.

She was gorgeous.

She was standing too bloody close to Tony.

Laughing.

Flipping her hair.

This just wouldn't do.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony turned, all smiles and big green eyes. Gibbs felt his heart melt.

Just a little.

"Yeah, Boss."

Gibbs gave the leggy blonde a glare fierce enough to boil tar and beckoned Tony over sharply. Tony trotted over happily, guileless and naive.

Gibbs wasn't buying it.

"Stop. Flirting."

Tony blinked innocently but his eyes were laughing.

"You worried?"

Gibbs took in Tony's smile, the way his hand lingered overlong on Gibbs' arm.

"Hell no."

_**Reason Three: the endless conversation...**_

Gibbs life hadn't given him much to smile at for a very long time.

"-and then I went to that corner place. You know the one –what was it called again? But Gibbs, it had these _shoes_. I nearly _died_."

Then it gave him Tony.

Gibbs had never met a man who took just as long as a woman to do his hair or one so ultra obsessed with his looks and his clothes.

"-they weren't really my style, but the leather was _divine_."

Tony was irritating. He was smart-mouthed, energetic and insecure.

But he could always make him smile.

_**Reason Four: the sex.**_

Miles of creamy flesh, trembling beneath him, his hands skilfully rending a breathless sigh from those kissed-pink lips. Goosebumps chased his fingertips and Gibbs kissed them lightly ignoring the pleas to rush, to hurry, to do _something_. This was a symphony and was not to be rushed. He needed to coax the music forth, note by note. Soon, he'd burry himself into velvet heat and bring them both to the crescendo but, for now, he was content to tease. Tweaking nipples, stroking hard cock, fingering puckered entrance and revelling in every sound he earned as he lost himself in Tony.

_**Reason Five: was...**_

There were days that Gibbs hated his job.

This was one of them.

The headache was so bad it throbbed in time to his heartbeat. His joints hurt, his back was stiff, his eyes stung. He wondered, a little cynically, why he didn't retire already and run off to Mexico.

And then he caught sight of Tony.

Curled up sleeping on the couch, surrounded by tissues and still looking feverish. Gibbs felt himself relax and approached, running a hand gently through his hair. Tony stirred very slightly, murmuring something in his sleep but not waking.

And he knew exactly why.

_**...Tony.**_

*****~*~*~*~*~*  
**_The End_**  
*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors Note:** You've all managed to convince me that plot bunnies are good things and this is the result. Sorry now? And don't worry -it won't delay 'Cause and Effect' any. Its just a short little piece that insisted it be written. Just as I posted a chap of cause and effect as well. Am I spoiling you, do you think?


End file.
